dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
Jhon
General Info Jhon is one of the most important characters in the DYOM Universe and one of the first ones to ever be memed. He first appeared in the mission pack "Jhon Story" which had a total of 4 chapters. In the first one, Jhon meets CJ and does missions for him and for one of his old friends, Jim. In the second chapter, Jhon moves to Vice City and fights against the DC motherfuckers alongside his friends, the Marvel heroes . In chapter 3 he goes back to LS to find out that his friend CJ has been kidnapped by Superman and Batman. He fights them off but they flee to Las Venturas. In the last Chapter, Jhon finds out that Superman and Batman are in Vice City. They go after them and and end the war with the DC motherfuckers. He is also viewed as the Jesus figure of Obbyism. He even has his own town, which is called The Town of Jhon. Trivia * He shares the same skin ID with Sh76boony since they are the same person, the ID is 250. * He is the first ever DYOM meme. * He killed a lot of DC Heroes which proves that he is most likely a God. * It is possible that he killed Raph from Marvel vs DC vs Ninja Turtels, since they all are in the same universe. * He was a good friend of CJ and has helped him in Chapter 1. * His name is a misspelled version of the name John. * It's unknown what the year is in any of the Chapters but it's most likely after the events of the original San Andreas game since only CJ and Sweet are present. * He once went to jail for 10 days alongside his friend Jim because they robbed a pizza place. * He lives in Ganton, close to the train tracks. * He has a YouTube and Google account despite the fact that he lives in the early 90s'. * He sometimes sleeps on top of his bed, as shown in Jhon Story chapter 1. * He most most famous line is "Sign in sunceful". * His fate is unknown and he has never been seen in any other MP after Jhon Story. * He once entered a bar in Los Santos to kill 4 Ballas and when he left he was in Las Venturas. * He wasn't even mentioned by anyone during the Dario War. * His MP was played by AznKei and that's how he got popular but sadly, AznKei only made one video of his MP. * He is the symbol of the Obbyism religion but his name was forgotten and replaced by Sh76boony. * He once beat up a biker guy to win 5000$. * He once had a dream about helping the Marvel heroes defeat the DC heroes. * Despite the fact that he lives in the same universe with the DC and Marvel heroes, he has never met the Ninja Turtels. Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Gods Category:Deities